


Whipped Cream

by sweettartsmeetdots



Series: Smut [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Whipped Cream, like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettartsmeetdots/pseuds/sweettartsmeetdots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco discovers a muggle tool more commonly known as 'Whipped cream'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Literally all this is, is smut. Sooo no plot. At all. Enjoy!

Draco discovers a muggle tool more commonly known as 'Whipped cream'    
  
  
"What the hell is this? This can't be from the house elves?" I say, holding up the odd white and blue can for my boyfriend to see.    
  
When he looks over and spots what I'm holding, his confused look turns into a wicked grin.    
  
"That's whipped cream, it's a muggle thing." He explains, and I can feel my eyes widen minutely.    
  
"Why do we need it with steak?" I ask skeptically, resting one hand on my hip as I raise an eyebrow. He simply shrugs, not affected in the least by my Malfoy stare.    
  
"It's for after dinner." He says nonchalantly, and I feel my stomach drop. Oh. Oh.    
  
"Erm, for dessert you mean?" I ask, and he smirks at my trip in wording. Wanker.   
  
"Nope." He responds, before snapping his fingers. Kreacher appears, and Harry politely asks for a different bottle of wine before he apparates away.    
  
Taking the seat across from him, I sip at the oaky red wine in my glass, savoring the almost spicy taste. This is my favorite wine, and he damn well knows it too.   
  
When the steak arrives we begin eating, hungry from a day of working. Harry's had a busy day at the hospital, and he was far less shocked than he should have been when I showed up with an injury from my Auror duties.    
  
The entire dinner, Harry drops hints and innuendos and it's driving me mad.    
  
"What's so great about this muggle device anyway? It looks pretty average if you ask me." I quip, and he grins wickedly.    
  
"Well, come here." He says, and I lean forward cautiously. My breath catches when his thumb reaches out, brushing against my bottom lip and parting my mouth enough for the thin nozzle of the can to slip through, before he presses down an a fluffy, soft cream invades my mouth.    
  
Closing my lips around the nozzle as he pulls it from my mouth, the cream melts in my mouth, tasting sweet.    
  
"Mm." I groan, and he smiles, his eyes still focused on my lips. I smirk, teasingly licking the cream from my bottom lip and catching the soft flesh in my teeth before thickly swallowing the whipped cream.    
  
"Very sweet." I say, and he blinks before nodding.    
  
"It is. I can't wait to eat it off of your body." He says bluntly, his voice deep and rough with excitement. I grin, standing to round the table and come to his chair. He pushes it back slightly, and I briefly notice that the table has been magically cleared by the house elves (and some other necessary supplies have appeared).    
  
Straddling his lap, I take the can from him and press gently on the base of the nozzle like he had, dragging a line of thick cream down his neck. He shivers at the cool cream on his warm neck, and groans when I begin to suck the cream off of him.    
  
My tongue marks a trail down his neck, over his jaw and up to his earlobe. I bite, soothing the skin with my tongue and leaving a line of angry hickeys to replace the cream, and I move up to nibble on his ear lobe, his soft groans egging me on.    
  
This is what I love about Harry, how absolutely responsive he is to every single touch I give him, how his body practically begs to be marked and touched.    
  
"I want you." I whisper into his ear, and his hands tighten on my hips, holding me so that I can feel his hardening cock. I let my head fall back at the feeling of our clothed cocks rubbing together, the friction delicious.    
  
His hands move up to begin unbuttoning my shirt, his knuckles just brushing the heated skin underneath until I am shivering with the teasing touches.    
  
His hands push the shirt back, over my shoulders and rakes them down my abdomen, my stomach muscles constricting as his nails lightly scrape the sensitive skin.    
  
I get to work on his shirt, and once it's off I slide from his lap, settling in between his legs on the chair. His lust filled eyes watch me, captivated as I draw a line of dots, from his collar bones to his nipples and down his navel until it meet his pants. His cock is already mostly hard, pressing against his slack but I am careful not to touch it as I suckle each dollop from his tan skin. On some I leave large, wet open mouths kisses, on others I scrape my teeth over his skin and leave a harsh hickey behind. He shivers and moans under each touch, his whimpers making me want to prolong his pleasure.    
  
When I reach the last dollop, I flick my eyes up to meet his, deftly unzipping his fly and pulling on his pants until he dutifully lifts his hips to let me pull his clothes free. Maintaining eye contact, I suck off the last dollop, and instead of removing my mouth I continue moving it down into the dark curls, stopping just at the base of his erection.    
  
Shaking the bottle, I use my hands to spread his legs further apart and leave cream on his inner thighs and on the underside and tip of his cock. When the cool cream touches him, he hisses through his teeth, his eyes never leaving me as I begin to mark up his thighs, moving teasingly slow and close to the place he needs touched, never actually touching.    
  
Until I lick one flat, long stripe up the underside of his cock without warning, touching the slit as he lets his head fall back, his throat exposed. Once I've gotten all the cream from the tip of his cock, I begin bobbing my head, loving the weight of him against my tongue.    
  
Harry tangles his fingers in my hair, pushing me down further as he begins talking. He fucking knows how much I love dirty talk, and the wanker is going to use it to his advantage.   
  
"Yea, you like my cock don't you? Such a cockslut, taking me so well. Yes, just like that, so good, love your mouth. Gonna let me fuck your mouth? Hm?" He says, and I flutter my eyelashes at him before nodding as best as I can.    
  
He begins thrusting into my mouth, and I take in a deep breath before loosening my throat, his cock slipping into the tight heat. He groans, low and guttural, and he gives a warning tug on my hair before he is spilling down my throat.    
  
I bob my head through his orgasm, and when he pulls out I lick the leftover cream muddled with cum off of my lips.    
  
"Fuck, Draco, you're so hot." He says before standing and moving his fingers to undo my pants, pulling them off as though they personally offended him and lifting me to sit on the edge of the table, the smooth wood shocking my senses.    
  
I lay my abdomen out across the table, and he runs his fingers lightly over my pale skin, pulling away when I arch into his touch.    
  
"Look at you, your practically begging for it." He says, and I squirm more under his gaze, wanting him to do something, anything.    
  
He snatched up the can where I left it on the floor, and brings it up to spray down my chest, leaving cream on my sensitive nipples and my sharp hip bones which he always marked up any chance he got.    
  
He sets to work, his tongue hot and heavy against my skin riddled with goosebumps at the contrast of the cold wood and cream, and his hot tongue and breath ghosting over my skin. He leaves more hickeys than I do, which stand prominently against my ivory skin. After each he kisses it softly, tenderly.    
  
"Mm, look at you, all pale skin and red bruises. You only fall apart like this for me, don't you? You already look positively fucked out, think you can hold on for me? I want to eat you, but I want you to come on my cock after." He says, and I practically shiver before nodding.    
  
"Flip over." He says, his tone demanding. I love this side of him, the side that tells you exactly what he wants and that he's going to get it.    
  
I do as he says, my cock and arse over the edge of the table so that I am bent over. I feel his fingertips, rough with quidditch callouses, ghost down the knobs of my spine. I shiver in anticipation as I hear him pick up the bottle of cream- such a wonderful invention really.    
  
He leaves a line of cream down my crack, over my hole and on my balls. Licking his way downwards, I involuntarily moan as his mouth suckles over my hole, warm and wet.    
  
"Mm, love your hole. So pink and tiny. I'm gonna open you up with my tongue and then fuck you until you can't even speak." I moan at his words, pressing back into his tongue.    
  
He dives right in, kissing and suckling over my hole, his tongue teasingly pressing in, just breaching the muscle and then retreating again.    
  
I begin to press back against him, hungry for more and letting out little whines. His sharp slap to my bum shocks me, and I fall apart at his words.   
  
"No, don't be greedy. That's what naughty boys do, and they don't get to cum. Do you want to cum baby?" He asks, and I nod fervently. 

 

His tongue opens me up slowly, working past the tense ring of muscle and twirling against my walls. His tongue finds my prostate, and I moan loudly, gasping. 

 

“F-fuck, right there, again. Please, fuck.” I gasp, and he hums his approval before casting a wandless lubrication charm and beginning to finger me open, first with one and then two. I groan, and his mouth is now open to talk into my ear, his breath ghosting over my face. 

 

“I’m going to fuck you into the table, until you’re screaming my name. God, your arse is so tight, it’s going to feel so good around my cock. Do you want another finger? Such a dirty slut, think you can hold on and come on my cock? I’m gonna fill you up so good, cum in your sloppy hole.” he whispers, adding a third finger as he speaks and scissoring them. I groan, needing to be more full.

 

“More. Now, I want your cock, now.” I gasp, and I feel his fingers slide out, leaving me empty and gaping. He plays with my arse cheeks for a moment, his hands kneading the thick flesh. 

 

“I love your arse, and your hole. Look at you, bent over my table like a slut, you’re so needy for it, aren’t you?” he breathes, and I groan as he pushes the head of his cock inside, slipping past the first ring of muscle with a bit of force, and sliding in a few more inches before stopping. 

 

I pant, getting used to the slight sting and burn of being stretched, before the pain slowly gives way to pleasure. I wriggle my hips a little, and he get’s the message, sliding in a little more. He begins to thrust his hips, moving in deeper with each slow movement until he is completely inside of me. 

 

I start rocking back to meet his thrusts, and his hands grip my hips, so hard that they’ll probably bruise in the morning but that only makes it better. 

 

“Harder, f-fuck, faster.” I moan, and his thrusts speed up, the sound of slapping skin and our moans filling the air. 

 

“Fuck, you’re so tight. Think you can come untouched? You’re so dirty, spread across the table for me, covered in cream. Look at your tight hole, taking me so well baby.” he grunts, and I feel my balls tighten, heat coiling in my stomach. 

 

“Fuck, H-Harry, I’m going to cum.” I gasp, and he manages a few more rough thrusts before I am coming, my vision going white as I clench around him, come spilling onto the floor as the orgasm wrack my body. He comes shortly after, riding it out inside of me and pulling out slowly, casting a quick scourgify. 

 

Spinning around, I drape my hands over his shoulders, kissing him sweetly and belying anything we just did. Kissing me softly once more, I can feel his smile against my lips, making kissing quite hard to be frank. 

 

“I love you.” he says, and I find that I can’t help but smiling either. 

  
“I love you too.” 


End file.
